The Reception
by The Literature Dragon
Summary: 9 years into the future, a wedding, a honey-moon, and a very pregnant Sabrina.
1. The Reception

**The Reception **

**A Sisters Grimm Fan-Fic**

**By: His-Crooked-Smile-1901**

**Nine Years in the Future at Puck and Sabrina's Wedding Reception**

Puck walked over to Sabrina and wrapped his arms around her tiny waste "you look like a truck ran you over" he murmured gently while burying her face in her neck, Sabrina smiled and softly place her hand on his cheek while the other covered his hand on her stomach "and you look like something a deranged monkey spit up." Sabrina replied while leaning into his chest.

At the moment Daphne came surging through the doors a mouth piece attached to her and a clipboard in her hand, she looked like a spy in a bridesmaid dress Sabrina thought. "You have 5 minutes before two people will open the door and you will walk though, don't mess this up I worked really hard to plan the reception and the _wedding_" she looked pointedly at Puck.

Puck looked at her innocently as if to say "who me?" Sabrina rolled her eyes, remembering why she had gotten mad at Puck in the first place as she wiggled out of his safe cocoon of arms. "After Mustarded Seed and I make the toast for you two I have a slideshow prepared, the barons and the maids will be arriving in a couple of minutes to stand in front of you, you'll be walking in after all of them are in there spots"

Sabrina sighed when Daphne walked away, she became so serious while planning the wedding, to make everything perfect. Because Daphne couldn't have the wedding she wanted she had to take it out on Sabrina's. Yes Daphne got married before her to Pinocchio.

After Daphne was safely out of ear-shot Sabrina glared at Puck "I can't believe you did that, at our wedding much less!" Puck made a grab at Sabrina but even in her wedding dress she was fast as she ducked under his arm. "But I can't be the trickster king if I don't play a trick at my own wedding" Puck hadn't known what Sabrina's reaction would be but now he regretted it completely, she looked so beautiful tonight, the most he had ever seen, and he was _his_ wife. Guilt hit him like a knife while he stared at her through the moonlight from the giant windowed room.

He tried to lock Sabrina in his grasp again but she moved to the left sliding across the expensive tiled floors. "Exactly Puck, _our_ wedding, how many husbands would re-write the entire wedding speech and vows?" though she was mad she found pleasure into saying husband while she gazed up at Pucks in-humanly beautiful features.

Sabrina went under his legs when Puck made another lunge for her "you have to say it was funny, but if it makes you feel better I'm sorry" Sabrina was caught off guard as Puck quickly popped his wings and grabbed her from the front, Sabrina was shocked Puck never said sorry even to her. He leaned down to her ear "You know I love you, right?" Sabrina smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, how can she be mad at that? Puck rarely said the L-word.

She sighed, "I love you t-"

Just then through the back doors came barrelling the maids and barons, laughing and fixing there hair. Puck and Sabrina immediately jumped apart and instead chose to hold each others hands, tightly. What would everyone think if two of faerryy-ports most toughest _people_…in some cases, were becoming soft? Even at there own wedding.

The girls attacked Sabrina in hugs and kisses while pucks men clapped his back and made vulgar jokes about the wedding night, all the while Pucks and Sabrina's hands were joined, never leaving there clasp.

While they answered the squealing guests questions the giant ochre doors opened to reveal and candle lit ball room with two throne like chairs at the back. Sabrina gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, it was beautiful. Everyone quickly arranged there order while Daphne came charging through the washroom looking as amazing as ever, before taking her place in front of Sabrina as the maid of honer and taking mustard-seeds arm who was the best man.

Slowly, every couple disappeared through the entrance to sit in the table beside the bride and grooms seats. Last was Sabrina and Puck "are you ready?" he asked her?" while stroking her hand, she smiled at him "I was ready years ago" he grinned at her and they walked forward never looked back and into there seats where they would remain together forever.

* * *

**Scene Skip**

* * *

"oh my god is that you Puck?" Sabrina whispered into Pucks ear while they watched the slide show. There was a painted portrait of Puck as a baby wrapped in a silk blue blanked side by side with a blown up picture of Sabrina in a soft wool pink blanked. "I never knew you had baby pictures?" she told him. Puck snickered "do those look like pictures to you, there portraits painted the rare times I would stand still" Sabrina sighed and slunk deeper into the chair with Puck. The caption under the pictures said age one.

The next picture was one of Puck sitting on a thrown with an emerald incrusted solid gold crown on his head, and Sabrina sitting on her wooden high-chair clapping her hands with a chucky cheese crown settled in her short blonde hair. Puck chuckled while Sabrina gazed in wonder at the pictures, where as Puck had seen most of Sabrina's child-hood kick-knacks, this was something new to her, A life of her new husband she had never seen. Under the Portrait it said age two.

"Age three" Daphne announced over the mike. The next one was Puck sitting on a giant table dipping a large chicken leg into a pot of sauce, while Sabrina was sitting at the family table dunking a chicken nugget into a cup of ketchup wearing a winning toothless smile. Sabrina though Puck was adorable with his little dimples.

The age four picture was one of Puck sitting in a carriage with a jewel goblet in his hand, and Sabrina sitting in her dads Volvo with a sippy-cup. They were both grinning like mad, even through the wearing paint you couldn't mistake that for Puck with his trademark glint in his sparkly green eyes.

Five was of Puck biting off the corner of a leather bound thick novel and Sabrina staring intently at the pages of a picture book. Sabrina and Puck were so concentrated on the slide-show that they didn't even notice how each picture had all the guests laughing louder.

The next one was of Puck sitting on a golden pony, riding through a rich green forest with his pixies trailing behind him. Sabrina on the other hand was in a mall in front of the Disney store riding a mechanical pony instead. It was a funny difference they had to admit.

Age seven was Puck on a giant ship and a sword held in his hand while he stood on the bow and Sabrina playing in a bathtub with bubbles covering her, and a toy boat with pirate Barbie holding a sword. Sabrina giggled at this, she couldn't believe how Daphne had found this picture, especially the portraits of Puck.

Age eight was a picture of Puck watching a ballet in a personal box while throwing tomatoes at the dancers, and Sabrina dancing in a little blue tu-tu at one of her own ballet shows. Both of them were wearing the most hear-breaking pouts on there faces, even though there eyes screamed mischief.

Nine, The trickster king was sitting on a mahogany desk with jewels and maps and compasses, holding a feathered quill in his hands. Sabrina was sitting on a bright green desk holding a chewed up Elmo pencil. Both looked angry on having to be put to work.

The next one was of Puck leading a horde of dogs, his marching at the front with two golden retrievers standing on each of his sides. Sabrina's picture on the other hand was her rubbing noses with a cuddly little yellow haired puppy.

Age eleven there was just one picture, it was of Puck and Sabrina grinning at each other "I remember that, don't you?" Puck murmured in Sabrina's ear making her shudder. "Yes it was one of the first times we had actually agreed with each other I don't know who took the picture" Puck nodded in agreement, we were always at each others throats. Sabrina stared at Puck "we still are!" he laughed while wrapping his arm around her bare shoulders.

"Age twelve" There was Puck and Sabrina holding each other laughing there heads off, it was a very colourful picture. "I remember that, it was when Elvis had tackled charming while Daphne beat him up. Sabrina snickered. That was something she'll never forget.

Thirteen were them asleep and snuggling against each other on the lazy-boy recliner in the family room. "I don't remember that" Sabrina said looking confused over at Puck, but Puck was blushing "good" he said. _I'll get it out of him later _Sabrina thought.

Oh do you remember the play?" Sabrina asked Puck as they stared at the picture of Sabrina waiting on a make shift balcony while Puck stood on the tree/ladder beside it holding her hand. "Hello, I was alive at the time" Sabrina rolled her eyes. They had gotten a standing ovation for the play even though neither of them had tried out.

Fifteen was of them string at each others eyes, Puck snickered remembering there awkward evening that lead to this. "ugh" Sabrina said covering her face. "that was one of the most embarrassing times of my life" Puck chortled while pulling her hands away "if it helps I like your eyes too" Sabrina blushed while holding tighter on to Puck.

Age sixteen was of Sabrina wearing a flowing blue dress on a dance floor with her arms on Pucks shoulder as they twirled to the waltz. "I still can't believe she made us take dancing lessons" they glared at granny Relda who was doing her best to keep from there withering stares.

When Sabrina turned back to the slide-show it was a picture of her and Puck flying through the sky, well Puck flying, Sabrina just holding onto him. Sabrina grinned "that was where we first said I love you"

"I remember" puck said

"it was after that humongous fight, remember all the stuff we broke?" Sabrina's grinned broadened recalling the event.

The next picture was of them embracing tightly covered in snow. Immediately Sabrina began to cry. "Oh Puck I still can't believe you had left me" Puck shook his head grabbing Sabrina "I thought it would be best" she glared at him "Yah, best. I still can't get the fact that you think I would be happier with a human"

"well now we know" Puck said.

The last picture was taken the year before with a new camera. It was of Puck and Sabrina kissing on a rock in the middle of a creek. "w-o-w" even Puck was amazed as the audience awed. The couple looked mind shattering beautiful in the picture, it was impossible to believe that they'd only been together for a few years.

"cheers" Puck said clanking the wine glass to Sabrina's "to us" he said. "to us" Sabrina whispered. As they held onto each other, never to let go.

**The end **

* * *

**Okay, this was a one-shot I did when I got bored, it has nothing to do with a Grimm life you know as my other story, I hoped you enjoyed it, please review if you liked it! -Rosa**


	2. The Airport

**The Honey Moon**

**Inspired By**

**Miss. Independent By: Ne-yo**

Puck helped Sabrina into the limmo and then sat on the other side, the driver started to move and they opened the windows, waving to everyone who was standing outside the ballroom, Sabrina's mother and father, Daphne, Granny Relda, Mr.Canis, uncle Jake, Tatiana, Mustarded, and everyone else they had ever known. The women were crying while the men used this as an excuse to comfort them.

Puck started to laugh "I can't believe I the trickster King got married! And to you much less" Sabrina struck her tongue at him "ha ha" before she started to claw at her wedding gown. "is that really as itchy as it looks?" Sabrina nodded before scratching again. It was fine before with all the excitement from getting married but now the uncomfortable feeling of the whole gown came swishing back to her.

"Where are our bags?" Sabrina asked Puck as he picked her up and cradled her in his lap. "In the trunk, stupid" She leaned against his chest.

"ugh" Sabrina groaned. "Won't it be odd if we show up in our wedding clothes at the airport?' Puck shook his head "yea, but its our honey moon, I still can't believe they got to open the portal"

Sabrina nodded before grabbing tightly to Pucks muscular shoulders to prevent her from scratching any farther. "hmm" Puck hummed, his trademark glint evident in his shimmery green eyes. "What are you thinking about fairy-boy" it didn't come out as a question.

"I can get your mind off the itchy dress" Sabrina was clueless. "You have some calamine lotion?" she asked hopefully. Puck grinned and shook his head. He leaned down and tilted her chin up. Just as he was about to kiss her the car lurched to a stop throwing them back into the seat. "Airport" the driver said dully.

Puck looked like he wanted to kill the driver and Sabrina was still in shock from the close proximity between her and Puck. They rarely ever got close. With two overprotective parents, a girl who liked to get into everyone business, a teasing mirror and his also protective accomplice uncle Jake, Mr.Canis who knew everything and new just when to send Granny Relda barging in, it was tough.

And the fact that Sabrina and Puck still couldn't help but insult each other at any given moment, even when they admitted there love for each other.

Sabrina got up from Pucks lap and left the open door. "Thanks Seven" After Charming and Snow decided to settle down in a cottage way out in the woods -how original- Seven decided to open his own limousine rental company. While Puck was muttering things like "mood killer" under his breath Sabrina was blushing and ducking her head at all the people who stopped and openly gaped at the couple still in there wedding ensembles. She felt like punching Daphne for getting the idea in her head.

While Sabrina was thinking of several different, painful ways to kill Daphne, Puck was hoisting the suitcases out of the trunk and admiring the view. He thought she looked like an angel, or a goddess. The pure white wedding dress **(picture on my profile) **was swishing all around her and her hair was shining in the moonlight, _"the most beautiful woman in the world" _was what slipped through Pucks mind. He was proud to call her his wife, and tried not to gloat at the envious stares he received from most of the men.

Sabrina too, was looking at Puck with pride as she attempted to discreetly scratch at the itchy dress. Once the newly wed buzz was over, the gown wasn't as fabulous as it was before.

Puck grabbed the cases and walked over to Sabrina as Seven went zooming off, He didn't even look like he was straining against the heavy bags. Well that probably has something to do with the fact that he can turn into an elephant at any given moment.

And probably squish her like a bug.

Not that he hasn't already tried that.

Multiple times.

But nothing could mar Sabrina's mood right now, Puck walked a few steps in front of her then shifted his bags to his other arm and held it our like and old fashioned gentle man. "My, how chivalrous of you Puck" Sabrina said as she made a reach for his arm.

"Sike!" Puck said laughing and walking away. Sabrina had the little girl urge to stamp her foot, even at twenty-two and married he was still as immature as an eleven year old. She loved him but she wished he would grow up.

Sighing Sabrina walked inside the airport, ignoring the stares as her white dress swished behind her. Puck was at one of the desks and was loading the suitcases onto the conveyer belt. He felt a lurch in his stomach as he looked back at Sabrina, her hair, she looked like she was glowing, even in the sharp light of the airport. What's going to happen to him after Sabrina dies? Was a question he asked himself everyday. Well, he didn't plan to out-live her for much, the recipe of the poison that killed Oberon popped into his head.

When Sabrina reached him, she was not looking at Puck but the woman at the table who was staring at puck, Sabrina was sure she saw drool come out of her mouth, not that she could blame her, Puck did look mind-blowing in his black tuxedo, and clean.

Puck snapped his fingers in front of the employees face, it was like she broke out of her trance. Quickly she gave her passports back and Sabrina and Puck walked toward the sitting area. People stared after the dashing couple as they made there way to the chairs, ribbons and all.

When they got to the seats Sabrina snuggled into Pucks side, as if to show all the women who were watching him that he was hers. Puck didn't mind the feeling of Sabrina's small body on him but he was confused as to why she did it, Sabrina was never into PDA **(Public Displays of Affection)** neither was he for the matter though. He plopped0 the handbags on the chair next to him and opened his passport. There was a newly done picture of Puck and a little slip of paper?

Hr grabbed the perfectly cut white slip and unfolded it. There with a pair of lips, as if someone had kissed the paper was a phone number and a name _(800)-873-5540 Sasha; Call me anytime you want, I'm open 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. _Sabrina was reading the note over Pucks shoulder as he snickered, she turned red with rage. How dare this "Sasha person" give Puck her phone number! Did she not see her with him? In their wedding gowns no less.

An idea popped into Puck's head as Sabrina seethed with rage. "Lets play a game" Sabrina stared at the number. "aren't you going to throw that away first?" Puck shook his head. "lets see, whoever can get the most numbers at the end of the honey-moon gets to boos around the other person for a week. Sabrina thought about it. Puck would probably win but it could be fun, even the it was unlikely she would get even one number she would like to see Puck's face if he got jealous.

"Okay, it's a deal" they shook hands.

Sabrina tucked the phone number safely into the pocket of a handbag "When's our flight?" Sabrina said in Pucks ear. He shivered at the feeling. In another two hours. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Then why are we still here?! Lets go change!" puck nodded and together they walked into the direction to the washrooms.

Instead of walking into the boy/girl washrooms they walked to the family one which was basically empty. Going into the stalls Puck grabbed a pair of surprisingly clean jeans and a green button down shirt, and Sabrina grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a white top.

Puck was ready in a few seconds while Sabrina was struggling with the zipper of her gown, she walked out of the stall back first while muttering curses under her breath. "Puck, can you pull down my zipper?" Puck froze from where he was trying to get the thing called a "tampon" out of the machine so he could throw it at people. Did she really just as that? He asked himself.

Sabrina's mouth dropped open as she got the double meaning of what she had said, she blushed but still stood there waiting. Puck dropped the stick thing onto the ground and started to walk towards the blonde beauty.

He leaned down, Sabrina felt Puck's sweet breath on her neck and she shivered. Puck seeing this smirked. Slowly, and very carefully trying not to touch her skin, he pulled down the zipper. Even being a four thousand year Fairy, Puck wasn't ready yet. The only sounds were the zipper moving slowly downward.

A few times Pucks hands touched her skin for the briefest seconds but Sabrina still broke into a frenzy, she got goose bumps and shudders ran up and down her spine like electricity, Puck wasn't to far off. He had never felt such soft skin, like rose petals, and it was the color of porcelain or milk, not the tan he was wearing.

When the zipper was finally undone, ending right above her underwear, she started to stutter. "o-okay! I'm go-going to go ch-change now! Bye!" the last word was a squeak as she rushed back into the stall. Puck felt a smug smile grace his lips, he was glad that _he_ was the one who could make Sabrina feel like this, he was the one who could break through her tough exterior. Not that he was in better condition as he smoothed his hands against one another, trying to remember the feeling of her bare skin under his needy fingers.

Sabrina was hyperventilating in the stall, she was revelling in the feeling of Puck's touch, sure they've touched each other but never like this! What was she going to do during the actual wedding night? (**don't worry I'll skip that scene**) she quickly slipped on her clothes and slipped outside where Puck was back to playing with the tampon machine?

"Puck? Wince when do you get your period?" which reminded her, Sabrina was worried that her would come up, it wouldn't be another day or say before it would grace her with its bloody presence. She couldn't be sure but she saw Puck blush as he reached from behind and scratched his head, she could see her muscles strain. "oh, uhhhh I thought it was something else" tolling her eyes Sabrina packed up her dress and they made they way outside.

"_Flight 172 heading for Italy is boarding, one again flight 172 is boarding" _

"Wait, I thought our flight was leaving in three hours?" Sabrina asked baffled. Puck grinned sheepishly "it is" he checked his watch "well technically 2 hours and 17 minutes"

More confusion hit Sabrina, weren't they supposed to go to Italy? Puck seeing Sabrina's confusion brought her back to the chairs. "Nope! We're taking a tour of Europe, this is my first and last time seeing the world and I want to see a lot of it" Sabrina felt guilt sweep at her, not just for Puck but for all the fairy-tale creatures stuck in fairy port. They never got to see the world. Sweeping her gaze along the crowd she saw this beautiful black haired woman eyeing Puck.

She grabbed his hand tightly, Puck surprised by this raised an eyebrow but brought her closer anyway. They were defiantly past the awkward "should I?" stage. Feeling warm, she folded her top from her arms will they reached her elbows, revealing the glittering diamond on her finger. And unbuttoned the first few buttons on her top.

Puck stared at the ring, it was a diamond with tiny clusters if emeralds surrounding it, he loved it on her. Sabrina fingered the black beads on her neck as she watched Puck stare at the ring, she smiled as he stared at her ring-finger and immediately started to go into trance thinking about all the things they would do travelling Europe, she was beyond excited.

After a few minutes of sitting in compatible silence "I'm bored" came out of Pucks mouth. Sabrina sighed, she knew it couldn't last. "What do you want to do?" tapping his chin Puck looked around thoughtfully, ignoring or glaring at those who looked at Sabrina the wrong way. But then he saw the coffee shop. "I'm hungry, are you hungry? Because I am defiantly hungry" he said pulling Sabrina up and walking towards the coffee shop.

Sabrina hear the tone in his clipped sentences and got worried "Puck, what are you planning?" he grinned innocently "nothing" but started to finger something in his pocket.

* * *

**Okie dokie, that was a chapter of boring fluff, but the few reviewers I had, told me that I should continue and I've never written a story like this so I got excited. Anyway please review! If you want me to continue! 5 at least. I know for my twilight stories I would get like a hundred for a chapter but oh well. **


	3. The Plane

**Hey again!, sorry for not-updating but I've been very busy. Anywho, I've decided to make Puck and Sabrina's kid a girl, she is going to appear around chapter 5. Also some people have been PM-ing me, asking if I could bump the story to M? I'm not sure, I write for twilight, and sure I've read a lot. And I even started to write one. But I'm still not quite sure on how the sisters grimm fans are. If you want me too, there's a poll on my profile, or you can tell me personally! Please Review! Also I'm thinking of making Sabrina live her whole with Puck after the baby, maybe that potions or something? What do you think? I will be updating It's a Grimm life soon, I just have to get my lazy butt off the couch. **

**EMERGENCY AUTHORS NOTE…PLEASE READ!**

**Okay, I have been getting a lot of complaints. I don't want to rush the pregnancy, they haven't even had sex yet! I mean god. I've been getting some pretty mean reviews. I like to take my time with things. I MEAN HELLO? I'm not a real author. I have school, I have work, I have a boyfriend, I have chores. I love to write and all. But this is getting to far. If you guys don't like the pace of my writing… Write your own stories. And the only reason it says -complete- because it was originally a one-shot. I'll change it later, you guys don't have to be so picky. And I'm story twilight fans, but if you want to complain about me not updating for the twilight stories, PM me, do not do it in the reviews! Thanks to Happy123 and 2sides 2worlds by the way, you guys rock my sox! And MingMing, if your reading this, I suggest you complain to me and NOT my reviews. I don't want to be mean. but I suggest you stop. Thanks for reading.**

**Also, I switched it back to T, because I need this story to get popularbut it's going to be back to M after I get 100 reviews, then you guys can have your lemon. Thanks!**

**The Plane**

**Inspired By:**

**What them girls like - Chris Brown, Ludacris, and Sean Garrett**

_647-578-8897, pick up the phone and dial me babe, I know you want too. Just have to push the __right__ buttons! 7854 pine street, Ani._

The girl who took the order.

_Hey babe, its me…Rachel, the woman of your dreams, ring me up sweet cheeks! 356-7714, and I can give you a discount. Easy and free. _

The girl who made the order.

_Tanya at freemail . net, just have to E-mail me…I'll set up that date! _

The girl who served the order.

This has been going on forever, Sabrina thought dejectedly, as she sipped her coffee. The only woman who was remotely unattracted to Puck was an old lady, and she thought the main reason for that was because Puck had mixed laxatives into her drink (That was the thing in his pocket). He wanted to see how fast someone could run to the washroom. 5.4 seconds to be exact.

Sabrina sighed while Puck stared at the numbers, plotting prank calls in his head. She knew he wasn't going to call the woman for the reasons implied in the notes, but who could blame her for feeling uncomfortable? Puck finished his black coffee while Sabrina mixed another sugar packet into hers. It seemed kind of bitter. She looked back towards "Rachel," the girl who made the drink. Rachel was glaring daggers at her through obviously died blonde eye-brows.

Puck gave the numbers to Sabrina and grabbed her arm, rushing out of the coffee shop. "Puck, what is it?" she hastily threw her almost full cup into the trash. While tucking the numbers into the bag. Puck just shook his head and walked faster. Sabrina practically running to keep up. It felt like he was about to tear her arm off.

Puck couldn't believe what happened, the flight was leaving in a couple of minutes, it was 1 hour and 30 minutes not three hours! Sabrina was barely keeping up with him as he grabbed the 2 giant handbags and ran for the terminal. He didn't mind the feel of Sabrina's hand in his though, so the rushing didn't matter.

Dropping the bags into the conveyer belt Puck explained to Sabrina while they were stepping in the metal detectors. The man who was scanning Sabrina leered at her. She wanted to punch his face out he finished scanning her and then tapped her sides. She felt very uncomfortable. Puck on the other hand looked like he was about to kill the man.

Five minutes later they were back together, Puck was shooting daggers at the man, Sabrina on the other hand was staring at a slip of paper that the man had slipped through her pocket;

_Hey Blondie, wanna give me a call? I'll give you a good rubbin' McBeth, 568-8774_

Puck was looking down from behind Sabrina's shoulder, he grabbed the note out of her hand and was about to tear it to shreds when Sabrina stopped him. "Now you know how it feel's, it's only fair that I get to keep it" she promptly picked up the number, and slipped it with the rest.

"Whatever" Puck picked up the bags and walked to down the hall. Sabrina had to run and catch up with him.

"Wait up freak, not everyone can have legs that run on red-bull" she called after him as she tried to catch up. She never actually thought Puck would get jealous of a number from some old man, but he did. And Sabrina was giddy. He wasn't the only one who could get attention from the opposite gender.

**20 Minutes Later**

Sabrina took out all the numbers. She had gotten the window seat. But she might switch it, she had seen the stewardess eyeing Puck. Puck plopped down two more numbers.

"Where did you get these from?!" Sabrina spat in anger, he was going to win the bet…and she wasn't happy. Sabrina never loses to the trickster king.

"One from the red-head stewardess, and another one from the woman who was welcoming us in." she looked at the notes.

_Where have you been all my life, the moment I saw you, I knew…in my heart that we were meant to be together, Cherry. 4526 St. Joseph Lane_

_Welcome Fairy Air, if you need help with ANYTHING just knock on cabin number two, bunk number 4. -Kirsten_

Sabrina sighed and took out his four other numbers. Puck was hers, and she was positive that he loved her and wouldn't even second glance at the women who gave him the numbers…but 6 whole numbers compared to her 3...Sabrina mentally smacked her head, she forgot to give Puck the other numbers.

Opening the tray in front of her, she neatly piled Puck's numbers on the left, and put her three on the right.

"What's this?" Puck exclaimed, grabbing for the two number, he knew his wife was beautiful, and he did want to kill the guys who even look at her, but the pick-up lines were too funny.

"Yes Puck, your not the only one who can get numbers, the one your holding is from the passenger who is sitting in middle class **(not to sound snobbish, I myself sit there…except this one time the stewardess let me and two guy friend sit up in first because no one was there, totally awesome!)**

And the second one is from the MAN who was welcoming us in. a very handsome man at that, she thought to herself…though nothing compared to Puck.

_Do you have a map, because I think I just got lost in your eyes. Come back to seat 230, I can show you how to have a REAL vacation. Pete_

_Cabin 9, whole king sized bed to ourselves. I'll give you a ride you'll never forget…Zack_

"Puck will you shut-up! People are staring!" he laughed some more.

"Are you kidding, those are the most cheesiest pickup lines ever, it's a shame my wife can only get numbers from fat bald guys"

She glared at him, when she got the attention…he was either rude or angry.

"Can't handle a little competition Puck?"

"Oh pleas, I am the one who is winning this…remember?"

"Not for long"

She knew she was lying to herself and Puck when she said she has a change of winning…but one could only hope. Just then, the pilot started walking across the isles, giving everyone safety pamphlets and asking if they had any questions.

"Here you go Miss, any questions?" he asked when he got to Sabrina and Puck, completely ignoring Puck. He fumed in his seat. Only he was the one aloud to 'help' Sabrina with anything. She murmured no thank-you but took the pamphlet anyway. While Puck was holding himself a pity party, Sabrina was getting winked at by the pilot. It looked like he had something in his eye.

He walked away and Sabrina started to flip through the flyer.

And then she stopped.

"What is it?" Puck asked worriedly, she looked stricken.

Then she grinned and tore out a piece of the pamphlet. She ripped around something until it was no bigger then a small line, just enough to fit a number.

_Come to the front, I'll teach you to fly_

_-Fred_

She happily plopped it on her side, then thought better of it and placed them back in the bag.

"Only two more before I'm call caught yup!"

He don't respond.

"Puck?"

No answer.

"Pu-uck!" she screamed in his ear.

He turned s head around and faced the front.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. It was best to just ignore him when he was giving her the silent treatment, and save a few rare moments of silence. She grabbed a book and started to read. Puck busied himself by throwing peanuts at the heads of rich business men.

***

Two hours later, it was dark out…and Sabrina was tired of puck not talking to her. She would have to try to be nice to him.

She lifted the arm rest that was in between them, and grabbed the giant, almost empty bag of nuts from his head. He glared at her.

"What do you think your doing?" he grumbled, staring longingly at the peanuts. She snuggled into this side.

"You know I'm not going to actually go to those guys right? I mean what would you do if the plane engines gave out and we went crashing into the ocean?"

He was silent, but reluctantly put his hands around her tiny waste, she buried her head into his neck, not that he minded.

"I would knock over the side of the plane and fly you out" he said nonchalantly.

"See? I bet none of the other guys could do that!"

He grinned, Sabrina laughed, of course your supposed to flatter him, his ego was bigger then Texas.

"Obviously, none of them are match for the Trickster Kind"

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

But he was HER trickster Kind, and he she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Sorry about the little detail, I kind of rushed this chapter, It's a Grimm life up next! Review and vote**

**-Rosa**


	4. The Teaser

Ello everyone, since I've randomly gone from 77 reviews to 100 in the span of like a week, I figure it's time to contact you guys. Probably disappointed that this isn't a chapter, but I figured to let you guys know what going on. Umm, clearly It's a Grimm Life isn't doing so well right now, as I've gone from 30 reviews a chapter to 11. I thought that was my popular story so I constantly updated that and let this one go...I was wrong. I'm going to start on the Reception's next chapter right after...? Jokes, there should be a new chapter up on December 1st. If I get my lazy ass off the couch. Which I will. Hopefully. Here's some crap too keep you guys excited until then.

**Teasers!**

**-Bumping story to M!**

**-The kid is gonna be a boy, his name is gonna be Stark (Stark – German origin – meaning; strong.)**

**-Lemon will be a slice most likely. I don't want to soil the minds of my younger readers. Responsibility, it's something new thing I've learned.**

**-This chapter will be taking place in a hotel. **

**-The phone number contest will continue on, you guys decide the winner in your reviews! Majority wins.**

**-Can someone remind me where they're honey-mooning? ;D and what season it is?**

**-She is definitely going to find out her pregnancy in the 7****th**** chapter.**

**-Pure fluff story, un sure of what drama I can put in here, unless you guys want something cheesy to happen like her getting kidnapped or whatever. Give my suggestions!**

**-This chapter will be themed with the songs Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, and You and Me by Lifehouse.**

So that's it guys!

-Rosa


End file.
